Always and Forever: Wounded and Betrayed
by Rice-Ball247
Summary: Basically, it's MY version of ep. 48 I think. I tweeked it so its different from the actual anime okay? Kagome has just seen InuYasha with Kikyo and has gone back to her time. Show's Kagome's thoughts about the entire KikyoInuYasha affair. oneshot


_Always and Forever: _

_Wounded and Betrayed_

_By Rice-Ball247_

ONE-SHOT

WARNING!

CAUTION!

ATTENTION!

v

Forgive the use of a Britney Spears song… -grins-

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from InuYasha, nor do I own the song, Born to Make You Happy by Britney Spears –shudders –

FLASHBACK

"Kikyo…"

His voice…was like the gentle whisper of the wind. Why couldn't he speak like that to me?

"Inuyasha…" the miko whispered back into Inuyasha's chest. My heart pounded in my chest as I stood rooted on the spot, thankfully out of their sight.

"I'm the only one who can protect you, Kikyo. Only me. I won't let Naraku get you! He won't lay a single, filthy claw on you!" Inuyasha promised her with confidence. He made the same promise to me, minus the entire 'I-won't-let-Naraku-touch-you' thing. And when he made that promise to me, he whirled around, infuriated, and yelled, "I'LL PROTECT YOU, OKAY?"

Kikyo closed her eyes before opening them and saying, "Why do you want to protect me, Inuyasha?"

I half wanted to hear Inuyasha's response and half wanted to be anywhere else but here. Why? Why didn't I just turn around and leave?

But Inuyasha's response hurt me much deeper than I thought that it ever would. I…why am I feeling like this? I just don't get it! I don't…I don't…Inuyasha…I can't…

"Because…I love you Kikyo! I haven't stopped thinking about you for one damned second! Everyday you're on my mind! Can't you see, Kikyo? I still want to be with you and I want to protect you! I'll be with you everywhere! To the ends of the earth!"

But Inuyasha didn't stop there. The next sentence broke that solid barrier around my heart and shattered my very soul.

"I'll even go with you to hell!" he shouted, pulling Kikyo to his chest even tighter. He never said anything like that to me…as fiercely as he had said it…

Each word burned with the passion of a fire in his heart.

"And what of 'that girl'? My reincarnation?" Kikyo asked, narrowing her eyes.

Inuyasha's beautiful golden eyes…those eyes that assured me that I was safe…that everything would be okay. His eyes were hooded by the long, silvery bangs that covered most of his forehead.

"Who? Kagome? I…I don't love her. I love you," Inuyasha admitted shakily. My heart…I can't…breathe. I can't move. Why, Inuyasha? After leading me on like that all this time! I feel like such a fool! I should just…

Something liquid and hot rolled down my cheeks, tickling my skin and entering past my lips – a very familiar, salty taste. I'm…crying?

Those very words that left Inuyasha's lips then…it broke my heart. What else could I feel? Sure, I've had some petty crushes. But Inuyasha was, despite my previous feelings of irritation towards him, actually the first guy I've ever truly loved.

And the next thing I knew, their lips were locked in a passionate kiss between two bitter lovers. All those dreams that I cherished of ever being with Inuyasha were shattered the moment those two touched. I feel…what can I feel? I most certainly do NOT feel relieved! I…words just can't describe it! It's the totally opposite of love yet it is not hate nor lust…what do I feel? I feel…alone? Abandoned? Neglected? **_Betrayed_**?

Is this what betrayal feels like? According to Inuyasha, Kikyo had betrayed him fifty years ago and according to Kikyo, it was the other way around. How could two sides of the same story be so similar yet entirely different? There was only one answer to this – the hated Naraku.

Yet…if Naraku hadn't happened between them, they would probably have started a family by now with little Inuyasha/Kikyo tykes running around.

And I? I would still be in my normal time. My home. The real world where I truly belong.

Almost as soon as it had begun, Kikyo pushed Inuyasha away, a look of hatred in her shimmering, brown eyes.

"Don't do this to me, Inuyasha! I won't let you…" Kikyo murmured, before the soul stealing youkai that traveled with her everywhere, carried her away from Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha sniffed. Did the poor guy have a cold?

Then it hit me. He could recognize my scent. Almost visibly, his body froze and he turned around, a guilty look shining in his golden eyes. What did my eyes look like to him now? Wavering with tears? Cold? Hatred? Dead?

I took a nervous step back when he took one step forwards, his right arm reaching out towards me.

"Kagome…" he whispered. His voice was as gentle as a zephyr…blowing cherry blossoms in its waves. "I'm sorry, Kagome…"

No. He promised Kikyo. I clutched the heavy bag that I carried around with me and took another step back. I shook my head at him and, turning around, I bolted into a run.

'There's nothing to be sorry about Inuyasha. I'm the only one who is sorry. I'm sorry for ever being a pest to you whenever you were in danger. I'm sorry that Kouga had fallen in love with me. I'm sorry that you always have to put up with me, especially with that annoying Kouga around. I'm sorry if I've ever slowed down our quest for the Shikon no Tama shards! I'm sorry for everything. Except one.

I'm not sorry…for falling in love with you.'

END FLASHBACK

I dried my eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day and inhaled and exhaled deeply, slowly. But it didn't help. Then I turned on the radio to my favourite station and guess what the topic was? I'm really not in the mood right now. But it was playing all the hit songs from the past. The past…it only made me think back to the feudal era!

"_**You loved it then, so it's back again! Up next is, Born to Make You Happy by Britney Spears!" **_

I groaned inwardly and in annoyance as well. What fifteen-year-old in their right mind would listen to **_her_** music nowadays? She's out; people like Gwen Stefani rock!

_I'm sitting here alone up in my room_

_And think about the times that we've been through_

_Oh my love_

'Do you remember, Inuyasha? Our quest for the Shikon no Tama? Every moment I spend with you, whether it was peaceful or an argument…I'd never take it back. I'm heartbroken but not…bitter.'

_I'm looking at a picture in my hand_

_Trying my best to understand_

_I really wanna know what we did wrong_

_With the love that felt so strong_

'What love? Heh. It was unrequited. One sided. I was the giver and he was the taker. Yet I never got it back. I don't think…that for a while…that I'd be able to give my heart away like that…even though Inuyasha doesn't really exist in my time; and even if he IS half demon, or a hanyou, I wouldn't care! I care too much for him. He's always been there for me to protect me from harm. To protect me from Kouga. Even against his older, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha had protected me from getting killed and nearly died in the process. And then, despite being the type of guy that Inuyasha is, he was modest about the temporary victory against his elder brother and said that it was me who should be thanked for saving his life.'

_If only you were here tonight_

_I know that we could make it right_

'But the question was…if Inuyasha WAS here…could it…would it be better? Would my heart heal? He made a promise to Kikyo. A promise to even go to hell with her if she wanted. Kikyo…she died for Inuyasha…Inuyasha loves her…there is no room for me in his heart…'

_I don't know how to live without your love_

_I was born to make you happy_

_Coz you're the only one within my heart_

_I was born to make you happy_

'I could never compete with that. I would never be able to sacrifice my life just like that, so easily, even if I had wanted to. I would be a coward. I would be afraid of death even though it is inevitable in my future – in everyone's future.'

I searched warily for the tissue box that stood on the bedside table and fumbled with a few tissues before blowing my nose and dabbing my sore, red eyes.

'Gods, I must look like Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer or a clown or something!'

_Always and forever you and me_

_That's the way our life should be_

_I don't know how to live without your love_

_I was born to make you happy_

'Always and forever…you and me…Inuyasha…maybe…no. This is just some stupid song! I'm not going to let it control my life!'

'Born to make…you happy? Kikyo made Inuyasha happy when she was still alive. And after that bitter dispute, she was killed and burnt to ashes, the Shikon no Tama was burnt with her and disappeared. Was it by coincidence or destiny that the Shikon no Tama was recovered within me? Was it coincidence that I just happened to look like Kikyo? Was it destiny that made me the reincarnation of Kikyo and to meet Inuyasha here? Was it? Was I born only to make Inuyasha happy?'

_I know I've been a fool since you've been gone_

_I better give it up and carry on_

'Urgh…I need to desperately get over this. It's been a week since…since I left Inuyasha behind. I want to forget everything that has happened. I had even asked Grandfather Hiragushi to put some sort of spell or some sort of sacred sutra on me to help me forget. But the sutra's reminded me of Miroku…who reminded me of Inuyasha. Even playing videogames with Souta couldn't make me forget! One of the characters uses a boomerang a.k.a Hiraikotsu, which was Sango's weapon, which reminded me of Sango, who reminded me of Inuyasha! Why? Why did every little thing remind me of him? Why does the samurai sword in the lounge room remind me of Tetsusaiga, which was Inuyasha's weapon? Why did the old lady of across the road make me hallucinate that her silver hair was actually Inuyasha's hair cut short? AND THE DAMNED GOD TREE! INUYASHA WAS PINNED TO THAT TREE FOR FIFTY YEARS! Why? Why? WHY? Why me?'

_Coz living in a dream of you and me_

_Is that the way my life should be?_

_I don't wanna cry a tear for you_

_So forgive me if I do_

'Mom always said, "Never cry over spilt milk," and I'm sure that she wasn't the one who made that saying up. But anyways, Inuyasha was NOT spilt milk! He IS Inuyasha, for crying out loud! But GODS! Why am I making such a big deal out of everything? It's only Inuyasha…right?'

_If only you were here tonight_

_I know that we could make it right_

'If you were here tonight, Inuyasha…would I feel better tomorrow? Knowing that you would have followed Kikyo to hell? Would I feel better if tonight you came to see me one last time before you leave? Would…I feel…any better?'

_I don't know how to live without your love_

_I was born to make you happy_

_Coz you're the only one within my heart_

_I was born to make you happy_

'Born…to make you happy…? Was I really born to make Inuyasha happy? Or…is this song actually intended for Kikyo? Heck how would I know? I'm not frigging Britney Spears!'

_Always and forever you and me_

_That's the way our life should be_

_I don't know how to live without your love_

_I was born to make you happy_

'But that's a part that was true. I don't…know how I can go on anymore…without seeing Inuyasha again…I want to see him! My heart yearned to see him just once more…but my heavily wounded pride stated otherwise. Before I met Inuyasha, I was perfectly content with my life. Sure it was…a little boring…and I shudder at the thought of maybe having to date the 'glamorous-but-boring' Hojo…but I was happy…I think…

I was able to live, that's for sure! But now, knowing that Inuyasha is somewhere…out there…even though not in this time but still somewhere out there…his very soul has left its mark in my heart. His footprints, his very memory…it had not scarred me but rather…it made me want to…I didn't know a word to describe it! It made me want to follow even **_him_** to hell! It made me want to run around the entire country of Japan and leap over the moon with a vaulting pole! It made me feel like I was…on top of the world? Like I was the Queen or the richest person alive or…invincible…that's how Inuyasha made me feel. He protected me and knowing that he was there to protect me without fail made me feel invincible. But now that he might be going with Kikyo…I can't go back. I wouldn't feel invincible but rather…small and insignificant. Heck, I felt insignificant just knowing that he had chosen Kikyo over me! Oh great I'm ranting now...

But if I never returned…there would only be more suffering…Sango, Shippo, Miroku and all those other innocent people out there (hehe…Miroku, innocent:-P) I couldn't abandon them even though the only thing that I was good at was sensing, seeing and purifying shards of the Shikon no Tama…they had Kikyo didn't they? I'm sure that she could do it…but she had pushed Inuyasha away in our last encounter! She had stolen my Shikon shards during the encounter before that and threw me over the edge of a pit! Thank God that Inuyasha had been there to catch me when I had fallen…'

_I'd do anything_

_I'd give you my world_

_I'd wait forever to be your girl_

_Just call out my name_

_And I will be there_

_Just to show you how much I care_

Inuyasha's POV

How could I have let this happen? Kagome saw…didn't she? I'm so sorry Kagome…you don't deserve to be put through all this pain. You don't need to be…with me…because I'm not good enough for you…I'm not deserving of your kindness and unconditional love. I'm only good enough for Kikyo…though her body is made out of clay and dirt of the earth and her bones…her soul lives within her…and part of her soul resides in you, Kagome…

Was it that which had attracted me towards you in the first place?

"Kagome…I can't see you anymore…" I whispered to myself, a lone tear rolling down my cheek as I gazed out at the sunset. I'm crying…over Kagome? Over her departure? When we had first met, I made it like a mission to murder Kagome…all those times that she could have died…all those opportunities; I had risked my very life every time to save her! I regret…not being able to embrace her for real. I regret letting her get kidnapped by Kouga (which actually sparked jealousy within me). I wonder what Kagome thought about me being with Kikyo?

Heh…I'm such a bloody hypocrite. If getting jealous over her, keeping her away from Kouga and then running off with Kikyo isn't a case of the pot calling the kettle black then I don't know what it is!

One thing's for sure…I'll miss eating her ramen when I'm in hell…wait…was I really THAT desperate for ramen? Part of my heart…Kagome…you've taken a part of me with you…

"Kagome…I don't deserve you…but please come back…I need to see you…just one more time."

Kagome's POV

I need to see Inuyasha again…I need to…I need to see that goofy grin of his. I need to hear his voice. I need to see his eyes, to feel his embrace, his warmth…I want to tug his ears!

Wait…was I that desperate to be with Inuyasha? That I'd go through every detail – I stopped myself there.

'Bad! Bad Kagome! Bad!' I mentally scolded and slapped myself as my face, in the mirror, turned a visibly deep shade of scarlet.

"But I need to return the Shikon shards to the gang…and I also need to…see **_him_**."

And with that, I turned off the radio, slipped on my shoes and ran outside to the shack-like room that accommodated the Bone-Eater's Well. I leaned forward and felt that strong aura of power streaming from the well itself.

"He chose Kikyo over me…" I mumbled bitterly as I rested the palms of my hands on the wooden pane that surrounded the Bone-Eater's Well. "Why Kikyo, Inuyasha? I don't want you to go to hell! I don't want you to die! Why can't Kikyo just go and rot in hell herself and-"

I stopped myself instantly and gasped as I clamped my mouth with my hand. What was becoming of me? Did I really just wish that Kikyo die? The Kagome that I was before would never wish such ill-luck on a person, alive, or in Kikyo's case, dead. Each day, I found myself cursing at Kikyo and desperately wishing that it was all just a nightmare and that Inuyasha had picked me instead. Each day, I found myself becoming less and less like my normal 'Kagome' self and more and more like a selfish demon. I shook my head, wishing that I had not even had the thought cross my mind and left the shack. There was too much doubt in my mind to go back to the feudal era. I was scared, for the first time, of returning to Inuyasha.

As I grasped the Shikon shard bottle to my chest, I passed the God Tree, only to feel myself jog back to it and simply stare. Inuyasha was pinned to this very tree five hundred and fifty years ago. And five hundred years ago, I set him free! I proud moment of my life, that was. Except the events that followed weren't exactly a walk in the park.

"Kagome? Could you please-?"

I heard my mother's voice call out to me as she set down some of the groceries that she carried onto the shrine ground.

"Mama!" I cried, my voice cracking and tears sprung to my eyes as I embraced my mother at full force, sobbing like a vulnerable child into her shoulder. "Mama…I…don't know what to do…"

"Hush, Kagome…hush…" she cooed, stroking my hair tenderly with motherly affection. A few minutes later, I found myself seated beside my mother on the bench that was situated beside the God Tree.

"Don't you just love being under this tree, Kagome? It makes you feel so relaxed…so at ease as if all the worries of the world wouldn't harm you. It's almost as if someone is watching over us…a spirit that lives within the God Tree…"

I nodded slowly, trying to comprehend what she was trying to tell me in this pathetic condition that engulfed me. I'm usually not very slow at thinking but because of all the previous events that have just happened to me…I feel…like answering anybody's questions…talking to anybody just won't help! They haven't been to the Warring States Era so they wouldn't understand a thing I was saying! Heck, they might even dub me a psycho and dump me in the loony bin!

"It makes you feel as if you could confess everything to it. Tell it who you love and all that…"

This time I blushed. The spirit within that tree was probably Inuyasha himself. I couldn't just go up to it and say, "Hey God Tree or Inuyasha or whoever you are in there. I'm in love with Inuyasha or you whoever you are…"

Whatever…I'm just confusing myself now.

"You know…this is the very spot where your father proposed to me, Kagome," my mother stated, smiling down warmly at me.

"It…it was?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. The day before, we had a very big but still pettish argument and I didn't think that we'd ever be together if we always fought over the very slightest of things. But he surprised me, got down on one knee and said, 'Marry me?' And without a second thought, I flung my arms around him and yelled, 'Yes! Of course I'll marry you!' Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you, Kagome?"

I shook my head dumbly, still slightly confused as to what my mother was getting at. What was she trying to tell me? There must be a reason for sitting me down here and telling me all about how father dearest proposed to her. All my mother did was sigh and smile warmly at me.

"Kagome. Tell him. Tell him your true feelings. You'll feel much better."

And she stood up and left to bring the rest of the shopping items inside the house. I just sat there, mouth slightly agape.

"How did…she…heh! Should have known! A mother really DOES know everything!" I giggled to myself. I looked up at the God Tree, hope and happiness in my heart.

'I…need to say it…'

"I love Inuyasha."

I pressed myself against the tree and embraced it as firmly but as gently as I could. Great, people might think that I've lost it!

"I love you, Inuyasha…" I whispered to the tree and planting a kiss (eww) where Inuyasha would have been. I need to see him. This time, filled with only the slightest bit of doubt but still with confidence and encouragement behind me, I jumped into the Bone-Eater's Well.

Inuyasha's POV

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" asked the tiny kitsune, Shippo. It had taken an extreme liking to Kagome, who returned just as much affection. So the small fox-demon had attached himself to Kagome as his foster mother.

"Feh! I'm fine, brat," I growled, facing away from the rest of the group. Something tingled through my veins and my forehead tickled slightly as my body felt a sudden feeling of warmth. The lecherous monk, Miroku, patted my back sympathetically like he had been doing every time I had gotten into an argument with Kagome.

"I feel your pain Inuyasha. But since when have you reached this stage of enlightenment? Your eyes look as if you have relieved yourself of a great burden," he sighed.

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him, thus removing the dreamlike look in my eyes.

"Watch yourself, Houshi…or you'll be getting more than just the regular grope-and-hit by Sango…" I hissed at him, crossing my arms and sort of…well…pouting.

Sango, the demon exterminator studied my face slowly before taking her intense (and one hell of a scary) scrutiny off me and glaring at Miroku.

"Exactly what does 'you look as if you have relieved yourself of a great burden' meant to mean? Kagome was NOT a burden at all!" she shouted, bonking Miroku on the head with her Hiraikotsu boomerang.

"That's not what I had implied, my dear sweet Sango!" Miroku groaned, rubbing his head in pain. Sango suddenly froze and I bit one of my fingers to stop myself from bursting out into uncontrollable fits of laughter. Miroku had squeezed her ass again.

"HENTAI!" she shouted, slamming the boomerang on the poor houshi's head and knocking him out unconscious. Heh…he deserved it. Suddenly, the breeze changed directions and a familiar scent filled my very being.

"Ka…gome…" I whispered, sniffing the air again, just incase it was my stupid imagination acting up again. It was her scent. Definitely.

I jumped up abruptly, startling Sango and the poor kitsune beside her. I jumped up and began running in the direction of the Bone-Eater's Well nearby the God Tree that I was pinned to for fifty years before Kagome had freed me. I wonder if Kagome knew that both the God Tree and the Bone-Eater's Well were situated within InuYasha Forest? Heh! Such an honour to have an **_entire_** forest named after me! Not. Note the heavy sarcasm.

I feared of losing her scent again. She smelt lovely. When we had first met, I had accused her of being a weakened form of Kikyo and when I was finally convinced that she wasn't Kikyo, but Kagome, I managed to insult her yet again by telling her that she smelt horrible. Then there was the night of the new moon, when I became human. Kagome had cradled my weakened human body in her arms and let me rest upon her lap. And all I had done was threaten that she would be killed if she tried to save me.

The clearing finally opened up and revealed to me, one of the most beautiful creatures that I had ever set my eyes on. And not because she resembled Kikyo.

"Kagome?"

Time seemed to stand still, like in those romance novels or books whatever Kagome read. She would read them too me sometimes and I would just sit there lazily and ignore her. But her voice. Her voice was something that I could never ignore. Like that time when Kikyo knocked me unconscious, well I think she did, and was about to suck me into hell with her; Kagome yelled out, "Let Inuyasha GO! LET GO OF HIM!" and when I woke up, the first thing that I saw was a worried and disturbed looking Kagome. I had forgotten where I was and who I was with. All that mattered was Kagome looked as if she had been kidnapped. I ruthlessly shoved whoever it was that was holding me back and only then, when I embraced Kagome, did I realize that it was Kikyo. I mentally kicked myself for doing that but something within me didn't regret it one bit.

"Inuyasha…"

We stared at each other for a few more minutes, just studying each other's eyes. Kagome's were sometimes a honey brown but at other times, they were a stormy blue-grey. How could two entirely different colours reside in the same eyes? But that is just one of the many things that made Kagome so unique – so…Kagome.

Normal POV

"You know, I just realized something, Inuyasha…Kikyo and I…people call us the same. They say that we look the same, you say we look the same…" Kagome began and Inuyasha cringed slightly. True. They did look the same. But Kagome continued.

"But we are actually very different. Our souls are different. And I suppose that's why you had chosen Kikyo in the first place. She was Kikyo and I'm just…Kagome."

It was the way that Kagome seemed to spit out her name so bitterly that made shivers run up and down Inuyasha's spine and tingles course through every nerve in his body.

"But there is one thing that Kikyo's soul and mine have in common, Inuyasha. Do you know what it is?"

Inuyasha swallowed hard as Kagome beckoned for him to sit beside her, which he obediently did. He shook his head, wondering what was to come next.

"We…both had a desire to be with you, Inuyasha. A strong and deep desire to be in your arms. To be loved by you…" Kagome whispered, a small and gentle smile gracing her lips.

Inuyasha eyed her nervously for the first time and gulped. He wasn't sure whether to be flattered or frightened. As if Kagome had read his thoughts, she said,

"I'm but a simple human, Inuyasha. I can't hurt you. Well…don't worry, I'm not in the mood to sit you today," Kagome assured him.

'Not in the mood to sit me? Uh-oh…she must be really hurt…what have I done? What if I can't keep that promise to Kikyo?' Inuyasha panicked.

"I just want you to know, Inuyasha, that the reason why I didn't want Kikyo to take you…was because…"

'I love you. I love you I love you I love you, Inuyasha. But you'll never be able to hear those words from me…so long as you are in love with another…'

"Because I cared too much for you to just…die. You have an entire life to live out, Inuyasha. And when we find Naraku, and avenge Kikyo's death, then you can go to hell!" Kagome giggled, half-joking.

Inuyasha gave her a weak, half-hearted smile before looking down at his lap, his cheeks colouring slightly in an unmistakable blush. Kagome simply ignored it because she figured he might have been looking forward to an entire eternity in hell with Kikyo.

"Inuyasha? Can I ask you something?" Kagome asked openly as if nothing had happened.

'Oh no…she's going to ask me about whether I'd choose her over…Kikyo…if she was in Kikyo's position…or something like that!' Inuyasha thought with worry.

"What?" Inuyasha sighed, his voice cracking slightly as if he were choking back tears.

"I only need a yes or no answer. So…"

Inuyasha braced himself for the question as well as the waterworks that would follow after.

"Can I stay with you and continue looking for the Shikon Shards?" Kagome asked innocently, smiling at him softly.

'Oh…' was the only thing that ran through Inuyasha's blank mind. Then all of a sudden, millions of different thoughts raced through his mind as his heart rate sped up and pumped even faster. Many different emotions surged through his body – happiness, relief and maybe even slight sorrow knowing that **_his_** Kagome-angel would have to, eventually, leave him.

"Of course you can…Kagome-chan…" Inuyasha replied as his lips tugged upwards into a tender smile.

He leaned forward, brushing his lips on Kagome's skin by placing a small kiss on her forehead. And Kagome could only blush at his blatant and bold action.

'Even if he has chosen Kikyo over me…nothing can stop my heart from beating so fast whenever he smiles at me. Nothing can stop me from feeling special near him. Nothing can stop me from feeling invincible when I'm around Inuyasha. Nothing can stop me from feeling this way around Inuyasha. Even if I can never be with him…all I want…is for him to be happy. I want to be by his side when he faces hardship and when he encounters Naraku. I want to be a stronger person for Inuyasha, so that I too, can become a pillar of support for him. Even if his heart belongs to Kikyo…my heart belongs to him. And just being by his side…makes me happy.'

Kagome held Inuyasha's large, limp hand in her much smaller one and squeezed it tightly as they walked back to the village hand in hand.

And another smile graced Inuyasha's lips as he squeezed her hand back, enclosing their fingers together as a sign of his promise.

'I promise…to love you forever, Kagome…'

The End

COMMENTS? O.O weeee! So dizzy…its like…2:23 am and I've finally finished! Only took one day! thumbs up TT but it takes me ages to update I S2 A DP… --


End file.
